Prom Night From Hell
by Dannidct
Summary: When Bella goes to prom with Alice she only discovers a mysterious new boy has turned up on Alice's door step with Jasper. What will she do as she is the only single one in Prom. Take him. Or Leave him...
1. Getting ready

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS **

Party Time

Bella POV

"Look Alice, I really don't want to go to prom" I sighed as I glanced at my appearance in my floor length mirror

"You look fine Bella; I don't know what your problem is!"Alice shrugged her shoulders looking into the mirror "We're going to that party whether you like it or not. OK"

She dragged me by the hand down the stairs.

"Slow down Alice!" I shouted wobbling down the stairs in my heels. My dress was short, light blue with a sparkly bodice and a cute bow. At the ends of my dress a whit piece of white satin material was sewn. Alice had curled my hair into ringlets and tied it up into a long sweeping ponytail.

Alice on the other hand look stunning in a yellow bubble dress which had a low cut down V shape to her waist perfectly finished off with a pair of yellow sandaled heels. She had gone for the wet look

"Look Bella, if you don't want to get there in time fine by me but I do now come on!" she dragged me harder so I would hurry up.

Someone rang the door bell so Alice ran off to get the door leaving me standing on the stairs.

"Jas!" She cried as she flung herself in his arms "I'm soooo glad you came! I thought we were meeting you at prom!" She flung herself at him and they embraced.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and they were deeply in love so I wasn't very surprised to see him here.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd surprise you and take you myself. You look lovely Alice" he sighed "Is Bella still here?" He whispered something in her ear before clearing his throat

"Yeah she is just coming!" Alice turned and shouted at me. I hurried myself although I nearly fell and broke my ankle but things like this were always happening to me so I didn't really care.

"Hey" I smiled at him. I had to be the only single girl in senior year.

"Hey Bella" he smiled before giving me a hug "Good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too!" I smiled flatly. I didn't see why everyone was making such a fuss about me being single always being nice. I was beginning to get fed up to be honest so I stood back and played with my newly curled hair.

Just then someone stepped out of the shadowed porch

"Ummm Alice, I hope you don't mind but I've brought along my brother Edward" jasper smiled as if he knew something was going on

"No not at all. Edward this is Bella"

"Hello Bella nice to meet you" Edward replied holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled at him

"Nice to meet you too"

We all climbed into Jaspers car. Alice sat up front with jasper leaving Edward and myself in the back. Edward was tall with copper coloured hair and sparkling Emerald eyes. He wore a Black tux which was tightly fitted round his chest.

Once or twice as we went round the corners on the road too quickly we touched but only for a brief second. Jaspers stereo booming his favourite band made it impossible to communicate with anyone and if you did it was impossible to hear, so no one bothered.

Jasper pulled up into the lot at school which was packed full of people. Girls were squealing over their dates and their dates were trying to calm them down. It going to be one of those nights .Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper got out and gestured to Edward to do so. As his door opened a cool gust of wind rocked the car and Alice nearly had a fit

"Close the door NOW!" she screamed throwing her hands in the air "I have spent hours on us! Do you know how long it took to perfect us!"

"Typical" Jasper laughed slamming the open door behind him before pulling Edward over to one side to speak to him. I stared at the two boys in deep discussion trying to make out what they were talking about until Alice interrupted my concentration

"Checking him out are you?" she followed my gaze and then giggled "he is cute isn't he"

"No Alice I...."

"Don't threat Bella. I NOOOO you like him"

_Sigh. _There was no point trying to reason with Alice because she NEVER listens. When we went to pick my dress she insisted on a dark blue satin fishtail that curved round my body. I remember the day well.....

**(NB: Italics is Bella remembering the day)**

"_Bella how about this one" Alice giggled as she picked out a dark blue satin fishtail_

"_Seriously Alice, you wouldn't EVER catch me wearing THAT! And who Sais I'm even going to prom?" _

"_I do" her eyes glimmered like she was hiding something from me. "Try it on please, for me"_

"_No" I replied and turned around grabbing the first one I could find and stormed to till to buy it "See Alice, I've already got one!"_

_I walked out and left Alice opened mouthed in the dress shop._

No here I am at prom. Yay! Not.

The boys walked back with 4 tickets. Jasper opened the door to Alice and Edward followed helping me out of the car

"Curse these heels" I moaned as my ankles moaned in protest

"Come on Bella, There not so bad" Alice smiled then skipped off with Jasper

"Well, ummm, shall we go inside? It's a little chilly" Edward suggested

"Fine" I protested stomping into the gym with Edward close behind. We could hear the music thumping in the gym. Normally this would mean my instincts would tell me to turn and leave but Edward had brought me a ticket so least I could do was to say and at least try to have fun.

He took my arm and led me into the gym where I saw Alice and jasper twirling in time to the music although it wasn't the right type. My best friend Rosalie was with her Boyfriend Emmett near the punch table but I decided against going to the punch as no doubt it had been spiked.

I didn't need any more problems with my shoes.

EPOV

Jasper had told me to accompany him to his prom I really didn't want to go but He told me Alice had a beautiful girl waiting for me and that's the only reason why I went. Jasper pulled up outside Alice's house a cute detached house with white window frames and lots maybe a little too many flowers.

"You nervous bro?" Jasper asked me

"Not really, but I only came to meet this girl u promised me"

"Don't worry. I used to like her myself until I met Alice" Alice was a short pixie looking girl with a spiky bob, not really my type so I couldn't really trust Jaspers judgement but I wanted to meet this girl. Badly.

We got out of the car and Jasper told me to wait in the shadows and I listened to their reunion.

I heard Alice call to a girl named Bella and I heard her run down the stairs. Bella, huh? Nice name. I smiled to myself in the darkness waiting for the right time to make my entrance.

"Ummm Alice, I hope you don't mind but I've brought along my brother Edward" jasper smiled. This was the time. I stepped out of the shadows

"No not at all. Edward this is Bella" Alice smiled at me

"Hello Bella nice to meet you" I replied holding out my hand. Bella shook it and smiled at me

"Nice to meet you too"

She was beautiful. Her dark chocolaty eyes flashed in the fading light and her long brown hair, now tied up and spilling with curls took my breath away.

I was quite speechless as we all climbed in the back and I was proud to see that I got to sit in the back. Bella didn't say much so I sat staring at her in the little light we had. Jasper kept turning the street corners too quickly and we were all flung from one side of the car to another!

We made contact once or twice but never really for long.

We all arrived at prom abit late. Jas and I got out of the car and he spoke some encouraging words

"Come on man, you can see she's a total hottie. I know you like her. I used to have a massive crush on her in like 5th grade and I never had the chance to ask her out but now it's your turn. Alice and Myself didn't want her to be along now get in there son" Jasper punched in the air

"I know she's beautiful. Don't worry I WILL make her night special" I managed to breath before a noise from the car interrupted us. I heard muffled giggles and Alice talking too loudly about 'checking someone out'. Wait till I tell Jasper.

I followed Bella to the gym door she was mumbling something about her feet so I kept away. How can this girl want a man if she can't even walk with one? Hastily I brought us tickets and finally led her into the dance where I found Alice and Jasper dancing. At least they were going to have a good night. Man; I need to think of some chat up lines.

"Would you like to dance princess?" I asked her bowing slightly she giggled at this and accepted.

We twirled around the dance floor as if we were meant to be at least I was happy for once.

BPOV

Dancing with Edward was magical. I was the princess in distress and he was my knight in shining armour rescuing me.

We danced for an hour non stop

"Just popping to the bathroom" I whispered on his ear before disappearing and pulling Alice with me

"How is the prom now you have Edward Bella?"

"You were planning this all along weren't you?"

"Maybe" she giggled "Was it a good move?"

"Hell yeah!" I laughed too. I walked out of the bathroom only to find the gym now heaving with people. _Great. _Even in my heels I couldn't see Edward and I stumbled around helpless, ankles hurting and my eyes strained from the lack of light.

I walked outside shivering and glanced at the pavilion where couples lingered. Something or SOMEONE caught my eye. Jessica Stanley and EDWARD kissing! Not just a peck, a full on snog.

No oh, no this can't be happening. I ran indoors to find Alice but without much luck I ran tears streaming down my face to the parking lot. I threw my shoes into a nearby bush a pulled out my hair shaking my head around.

I ran all the way out of the school yard and tripped into some mud.

"God" I screamed. Now I looked like a drunken, dress torn and caped in mud along with m hair now totally out of style and no shoes. People kept giving me funny looks ,this is all I needed.

My knight in shining armour turned out to be some fiery dragon with no taste in girls at all and made me even more miserable.

I knew I shouldn't have come to prom!

**Please review! All comments welcome.**

**What happens next? Will Bella get Edward back?**

**Read on to find out....**

**Next Chapter coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

My feet were cut and bleeding and my head was swirling with abuse.

Many boys from Alice's neighbours had shouted at me telling me to come in for a drink, many of them drunk themselves, but I ignored their comments and walked on.

I arrived at Alice's drive only to remember it was gravel.

"OW OW OW!" I screamed in pain walking over it before everything went black.....

.....My eyes were sore when I woke up. The bright lights hurt my eyes and made me groan loudly

"Bella, Bella!" Alice cried before diving off the pink couch and squashing me with her monster hug "I thought you would never wake up! I was so worried when we couldn't find you after prom, and when we came home you were lying in my drive! "

"What? Where am I?"

"Less of the worries honey your safe in your bed at mine"

I sat up and gazed around my room at Alice's, it all looked the same apart from my tattered dress was hanging on its hanger on the door and I was wearing my dark blue lace underwear that I had brought for prom .

Someone obviously heard Alice screaming because there was a loud knock on the door

"Alice, are you ok?" I lay down quickly knowing it was Jasper

"Yes Jasper baby, you and Edward can come in, she's awake" Alice stood in front of me to hide my embarrassment as she knew I wasn't comfortable with Jasper seeing me in my underwear.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper smiled "Alice could you move out the way so her Date REMEMBER ,can see she's ok"

"Ummm ok" Alice turned to me before whispering in my ear "Is it ok?"

"Yes, I guess so" I relied. Alice helped me to sit up

"Hey everyone" I smiled weakly I felt so tired and dizzy. I suddenly heard a gasp as Edward walked in and stood next to Japer gobsmacked.

EPOV

I walked into Bella's room and she suddenly caught my breath. She looked awful and she was in some totally UN appropriate underwear that made me want to scream at her beauty right there in front of everyone, but I had a job to do

"Here are the bandages Alice" I stepped forward and presented them to Alice but stayed by her side. Alice carefully lifted the duvet off Bella's feet. She winced as Alice did this and I knew why. Her feet were damaged because of me! She saw me and Jess; I knew she saw me and Jess. She was staring at me and Jess.

I was horrified at the sight I saw. Bella's feet were black, cut and dripping with blood.

"Here" I snatched the bandages away from Alice "Let me" I loosened the bandages from their roll and gently wrapped them round her feet. Bella let out a blood curdling scream before she cried in pain and I looked at her in self pity as I continued wrapping her feet up. Alice held her hand and shushed her but no matter how hard she tried Bella cried and cried.

I felt awful as I had caused her so much pain. Maybe she was crying because the pain killed her or maybe she was crying over me.

I had made her leave prom and hurt herself.

I needed to wise up and make it up to her; after all I was her date!

I had finished tying the bandages round her feet and covered her with the duvet once again. I went to sit by her but Alice shushed us away

"Out NOW boys, you've seen enough of Bella's bra" she slammed the door behind us so we had no other choice to go downstairs and make use of our self by lounging on the sofa and keeping quiet. But that didn't last for long"

"Hey bro, why didn't you keep an eye on Bella? Tonight was meant to be special for her!"Jasper questioned

"I did, for a while..."I sighed

"A while??"

"Yeah, a while. Pretty young lady came up to me. Jess. Jessica Stanley you..."

"JESSICA STANLEY?" Jasper shouter at the top of his voice

"So what? She was so irresistible. I just thought whilst Bella was with Alice I would have a dance you know?"

"NO EDWARD, I DON'T KNOW! LOOK AT BELLA! SHE IS HURT BECAUSE SHE SAW YOU WITH JESSICA STANLEY!" Jasper shouted again "Get out of Alice's house NOW before I punch your face in!"

I tramped out the door not looking back until I heard another Blood Curdling scream and Alice shouting at Jasper "911 NOW!"

911? WHAT?

Who cares about the Jess Stanley incident? I had to get in there!

I rushed up stairs to find Bella in a pool of her own blood and Alice screaming

"Help oh no Bella please" Jasper was kneeling over her

"It turned out Bella had not just hurt her feet but her head when she fell. Gravel was pointing out of her now red stained hair and it was shocking to look at.

I sat next to her "I'm sorry Jas"

"No time Eddie, just help!"

I heard sirens outside so I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and threw open the door. The emergency crew rushed in and I dived in after them but hovered outside her room.

Bella's room was now packed with emergency crew and if could still hear Alice crying on Jasper's shoulder. Why, Why, Why? Muffled voices of the 911 team were talking to Jasper, what they saying?

They brought Bella's stretcher past me and her pale blooded face scared me. Her hand was dangling off the stretcher and it brushed my leg. A tear welled up in my eye as they left the door.

The emergency team took Bella away with Alice in the back holding Bella's hand leaving me and Jasper to look after the house

"Tomorrow, I'm going to see her..."

"Well, if she is still here, she had it pretty bad. The paramedics said she has dented her skull and cracked it, her feet are also badly infected. She may not make it" Jasper sighed before going to Alice's room and shutting the door.

Still here? May not make it? What! NO, she can't DIE! NO!

Another tear escaped my eye so like jasper i headed into Bella's room and lay on her blood stained bed and drifted off.....

_BRING BRINGBRING BRING BRINGBRING_

"Hello....? Jasper Said before putting the phone down and turning to me "Eddie what can I say... apart from, sorry mate" he hugged me tight before I pushed him away and turned to punch the wall.


	4. Just a noteX

**Author's Note**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Plz, Plz review all comments and suggestions welcome for my future chapters/stories :)**

**Thank you to all who have subscribed/commented already. I hope to have another story coming out very shortly so stick around :D**

**Enjoy **

**Danni**

**Ps. a big shout out to my bezzie Tanatsa who has been helping me with my ideas x**


End file.
